eotffandomcom-20200216-history
Brik Zoth
Brik Zoth a brave yet brash young Zabrak Jedi. Known for his ability to wield a lightsaber and to count on its power and grace to protect him and others. Jedi Profile Name: Brik Zoth Age: 22 Eyes: Hazel Hair: Black Sex: Male Species: Zabrak Occupation: Jedi Weapons: Two lightsabers (blue and purple) Technology: N/A Martial Status: Single Other: Force sensitive Early Years His name is Brik Zoth, named by his father. Brik’s early life wasn’t that great, he was more of a loner than anything else. It was during Brik’s birth that his mother died of natural causes. Brik would continue to be raised by his single parent father, which was a very nice and average Zabrak. It wasn’t until a few years after Brik joined the Protectorate that his father would remarry and have two more children; a boy and a girl. Brik was happy that his father found happiness again. The two children his father had were not force sensitive though, which leads Brik to believe that his Force sensitivity came from his mother. Brik wishes he would have met her. At the age of five, wandering the streets of his local town he ran himself into a Jedi Knight from the Unknown Regions. The Jedi Knight felt a deep Force sensitivity in Brik and wished him and his father that he be trained as a Jedi. From this moment Brik would continue the rest of his journey into a larger world. Before departing with the Jedi Knight, Brik’s father gave him something that his mother had left behind. It was an old necklace that she used to wear, Brik’s father felt that it would give him strength to do great things and to never forget where he came from. Brik and the Lightsaber Once accepted, Brik wished to learn everything there was about the lightsaber, so he studied everything he could. From the basics of Form I he went on to study such techniques as Form II and III. It was Brik’s Master that told him to integrate Form VIII into his teachings as well. From that, he incorporated what was needed of the Force to help in his abilities. To help in his training, Brik has been in the process of mastering Force eclipse, blinding his presence in the force and physicality. Death of a Master In Brik’s later teen years, he would witness the death of his Master. It would be in one of the first battles of the Protectorate against their new enemy the AFS. His Master was on a separate ship and was shot down to the planet below. After the battle, Brik ventured down to the crash site to find if his Master survived. All Brik found was his Master’s lightsaber, and took it as the only thing left to remember her by. His Master was the closest thing to a mother he ever had. Disturbing Feelings Brik would soon make his presence known to the Protectorate commander Coorlu. Brik was a young brash Jedi for the Protectorate army. Brik worked his way up to be Coorlu’s right hand man. Trained to take the enemy out in a quick and easy fashion without a trace. Brik felt though that the Protectorate was not what it once was and was disturbed by what the future held. Battle of Bandomeer Brik was guarding Commander Coolru upon the main ship of the fleet above Bandomeer. Here the Jedi would strike without warning. A Jedi by the name of Dracmus Esseles would take the Protectorate fleet by surprise and cripple it. Commander Coolru would end up killing himself. Without a Commander, Brik took control of the negotiates. The battle would end with Brik's ship heading to the Bandomeer planet below after an explosion from within. Brik would escape with a few survivors. Brik and the survivors took shelter in an old factory. Dracmus would send two Jedi after him. One of them being injured by Brik himself in an out of control fight. Brik gave up after that and was taken before Dracmus. Brik and Dracmus started a rivalry the first moment they layed eyes on each other. Becoming a Jedi Again Brik after being pardoned would be sent to Adia Estrina's Jedi Academy on Dantooine. Here Brik has spent much of his time. He has come to create a form of lightsaber combat unique to his own abilities. Now days Brik keeps to himself a lot. He doesn't try to get himself in the way of others nor does he try and bother anyone. It wouldn't be too long before he would make a trip to Rhinnal and find his long time rival, Dracmus. Brik found him fighting an old soldier of the Protectorate. Instead of coming to the aid of another Jedi, he watched to see what would happen. In the end, Dracmus won but it would be Brik that would save Dracmus. ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the Main Page. category: Eotf Category:Character Database